Talk:Episode 151: Aichi and Kamui/@comment-9801674-20131201054023
This episode was brought to you by the letter F. It doesn't stand for a failing grade, it stands for FRIENDSHIP! :D Tonight's episode of Cardfight Vanguard starts with Aichi, leading his trusted nakama toward the dangers of Takuto's Reverse Fighters, but Aichi has casted aside all hesitation, and marches toward his fate. Whatever that may be. Also Shingo is totally not scared, naaah...his knees are shaking for no reason at all. But before we continue on, we have stepped in the sights of Youngster Kamui. He challenges Aichi to a Pokemon battle. But Aichi forgot his 3DS at home, so they have to settle for Vanguard instead. I guess he's not a fan of Streetpass. Gold Paladin's Liberators vs Nova Grappler's...Beast Deities. *SIGH* I don't wanna laugh, I'm too tired. But I guess I must! Though in all seriousness, I really like this cardfight. It's very nice. Not only is it nice to finally see Aichi back in a serious fight, and my old favorite Gold Paladin unit back (Viviane~), I like the bond between Aichi and Kamui getting explored a little more. It's nice. Op, there it is, my cue. Kamui just rode Ethics Buster HAHAHAHAHA! ....please, for the love of Daiyusha, let no more Nova Grappler players get Reversed again, or I may lose a lung from laughing too much. T_T Anyway, Kamui tries to recreat Nagisa's "Infinite Hell-o" tactic, by swarming Aichi to death. It does back him into a corner, and it looks like Kamui's going to win, but... Kamui: It's over, bro! I'm gonna...wait, what's that? Defending with one unit? You're....A QUINTET WALL AGAIN?! *flips holographic table* Yeah that. Op! He still has one more attack, but.... Kamui: There's no way in Zeal this guy has more than 1, so I......GODFRIGGIN'!!!!! *flips both tables* Yeeeeup. It's obvious that QW cards are going to be Kamui's bane for the rest of his life. So now it's time for Aichi's counterattack, and the start of something grand. Gancelot has come a long way from his Solitary days, just like Aichi has come a long way from his days as a newbie. But now they've both reached their heights, their "Zenith"...or should I say "Gancelot Zenith"! Yes, the Crossride for Gold Paladins I've been hoping for has finally arrived! I couldn't be more proud of the both of them. :3 This also touches Kamui, as memories of old bonds flow back just by seeing Aichi's Liberators...but wait, why is Misaki Phallon? Isn't he a smidge more manly than Misaki? Well, whatever the case, with Gancelot, Blaster Blade and Aichi's will, Kamui has finally broken out of Reverse, and is back on our side! I missed ya, kiddo. I'll bet Aichi has too! :D However, this is only the beginning for Aichi's quest. He still has a long way to go on this road, and it seems two more powerful foes stand in his way: Miwa and Kai...and Kai seems to want the highground for some reason. Don't underestimate his power, guys!